


Same Page

by alias3275 (saidanon)



Series: Someone New [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saidanon/pseuds/alias3275
Summary: “Give it a shot, Blondie. You’re the kind of girl who knows damn well what she wants. If it sucks, then give me a call and I’ll come pick you up. Or maybe punch him first, then call me.”“Don’t touch Bumblebee!”“Yeah, yeah, my car’s better anyway.”“You take that back!”





	Same Page

“Come on,” Mercury mumbled, “come on.” 

The man sprinted down the sidelines, doing a few stepovers before flicking the ball over his opponent’s outstretched almost too easily as he slid in with a tackle. 

“How do I look?”

A quick push of the ball and he was off again, pounding down the length of the field to the growing crescendo of the roar of the crowd before whipping the ball into the box amongst a sea of red and white.

“Fabulous,” Mercury said before letting out a loud groan, his eyes still glued to the television screen. “What was that!”

Yang smoothed the creases on her dress. “Mercury, you haven’t even so much as looked at me.”

“Blondie, you look good in everything. And I’m not just saying that just to get you off my ba-that was not a foul, what the fuck!”

It was at that point that the game entered into a bit of a lull and Yang took the opportunity to plop herself on the couch next to the man.

“Mistral United vs Vale FC?”

Mercury grunted. “Vale’s damn goalie reminds me of you. All he does is keep punching the ball away.”

Yang punched him on the arm. Hard.

“Who’s winning?”

“Tie. Stupid ass team is being stupid.”

“Gooooooo Vale!”

Mercury ignored her attempt to rile him up, taking a swig of beer from the bottle. “Got a date tonight?”

“Yep.” She flashed him a smile.

“Been a while, hasn’t it?”

“Just needed a bit of time to enjoy being single,” she shrugged.

Mercury leaned back, resting his legs on the table in front of him, and turned his attention to her.

“Good for you,” he replied slowly and the warmth of her smile crept into her lavender eyes told him that she knew he was being serious.

The two of them had been roommates since the second semester of their first year in university when he had transferred to Beacon. Yang had been reluctant to share a same apartment with a guy at first, but she needed help with the rent, and he needed a place to stay.

It hadn’t been long before Yang had a very messy breakup and even though Mercury hadn’t know the girl for more than few weeks, the transformation was evident. The vivacious, happy-go-lucky girl had been a mere shell of herself, the spark and fire within her flickering out for too long before her friends had finally stepped in and helped her revert back to her usual spunky self. 

And perhaps it was that incident that had helped them settle the boundaries in their own relationship - despite his flirtatious nature, Mercury had tempered it with rarely exercised control, not wanting her to mistake his harmless banter as anything malicious or uncomfortable.

She rested her head on his shoulder. “Think I’m ready for it?”

“Depends on who you’re seeing tonight,” he said jokingly.

“Neptune.”

Mercury snorted. “That womaniser?”

“Hey,” she poked him and he choked on his beer, “you flirt with every girl you see!”

“Sure I do,” he shot her a grin, “but I do it with style and class.” 

Yang rolled her eyes.

After a pause, she straightened up and asked almost hesitantly, “Should I go tonight?”

“Pass the ball, you idiot!” Mercury threw up his hands. He slumped back in his seat. His scowl softened when he caught the look on her face and he nudged her shoulder playfully. “You having second thoughts already?”

“I just-”

“Give it a shot, Blondie. You’re the kind of girl who knows damn well what she wants. If it sucks, then give me a call and I’ll come pick you up. Or maybe punch him first, then call me.”

“Don’t touch Bumblebee!”

“Yeah, yeah, my car’s better anyway.”

“You take that back!”

“Come on! Yes!” Mercury jumped up from his seat, nearly causing Yang to fall off the couch. “Finally!”

Yang stood up as well. “Guess I should get going then.”

Mercury hummed through a mouthful of beer and waved at her dismissively. As she twisted the handle of the door, he glanced over his shoulder. “Hey.”

“Yeah?”

“Yang.”

She turned around to face him at the sound of her name.

“You look beautiful by the way.”

She skipped a beat before answering.

“Thanks Merc.”


End file.
